commandosfandomcom-20200222-history
Dropped Out of the Sky
A tough little map that is easily broken down into lots of little victories where guard distraction becomes massively useful and those cigarette packets come into their own. Date: '''June 10, 1942 Place: Crete, Greece. '''Historic Background: June, 1942. The German advance in North Africa comes to a halt at the outskirts of Tobruk. The siege gets longer and longer as the Allies desperately defend the town. This is the occasion that the German High Command was waiting for to test its new secret weapons. By sheer chance, one of those weapons, the HS 293 bomb, has fallen on the island of Crete without exploding, halfway to its target. Your mission consists in recovering its navigation system. The study of that system will allow Allied technology to catch up with that of the III Reich. Tactical Advice: Welcome, officer. In this mission, you must recover the guidance system of the secret bomb HS 293. To do this, you must sneak pass the tight security system that is guarding the bomb. Once you have it in your possession, place it in the lorry, escape down the road to the west. That will be all. You must take all necessary precautions. MISSION 03 Walkthrough STARTING AREA Tiny exits door as patrolman passes, knife and hide behind cart NE. Run south and repeat for stationary guard. Re-enter house knife guard to left and enter house SE while patrol passes. Take fags, stand by the middle house and throw packet at very edge of guards sight. Knife as he rounds corner (have to be quick) stand there till patrol passes. Stand/duck at edge of scaffold to bring 2 guards up one at a time. knife hide as before. Down ladder, knife guard, down big ladder and clear remaining from this bank. THE OBJECTIVE Tiny & Driver crawl behind NE building, the river shallows hide you well. Tiny gets behind low wall to the east and knifes or cuffs the patrolman. Tiny knifes the stationary guard and hides body behind wall. Tiny crawls to tent west of building, run/knife guard and dump behind tent. Repeat for the patrolman who passes him. Driver crawls south and stands where the guard in the ruins can see him Tiny knifes him and the guard who comes to see and hides behind block to the east. Guard at west of ruins is in a blind spot, knife and walk body east. Sniper comes down, snipes guard at top of stairs. Tiny stand/ducks behind SE tent to draw in far guard. Last patrolman is knifed and hidden behind cliff scaffold base. Tiny collects nose of aircraft and hides it next to scaffold base. UPPER AREA Sniper snipes the guard at bottom of stairs, Tiny gets body up to other one. Climb ladder and dispatch guard. Sniper & Driver climb stairs. Sniper joins Tiny and snipes tent guard when both patrolmen are far away. Tiny stands by rock and dispatches westerly guard and hides behind rock. Use fags to draw patrolman up between rocks. Driver crawls to corner of house between the NW buildings, Tiny knifes dog and guard. Driver crawls forward and stands distracting the guard over the bridge. Throw fags at far end of bridge guards vision to lure him up to rocks. Knife/hide machine-gunner. Tiny crawls behind bridge guards, knife both, move both in stages (eyeball patrolman) ENDGAME Tiny carries nose up to road fork. Driver brings truck over bridge. Everyone in and drive west. Notes: Fag packets are perfect to draw guards attention into blind spots. Category:Missions